An enterprise platform may support several distinct software applications. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with searching across an enterprise platform, including problems associated with managing content access rights. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.